


Astralis

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: Astralis (adj): relating to the stars.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & the former Hokages
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Astralis

**Astralis**

Naruto has always equated the Hokage to the stars shining bright in the sky.

  
  


The Shodaime: Hashirama who has peace on brought;

He, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  


The Nidaime: Tobirama who has taught and scribed;

He, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  


The Sandaime: Hiruzen who has fought and cried;

He, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  


The Yondaime: Minato who has saved and sacrificed;

He, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  
  


And later on, two more stars shined bright in the sky:

  
  


The Godaime: Tsunade who has healed and led;

She, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  


The Rokudaime: Kakashi who has taught him many a thing;

He, a star shining bright, lights a fishcake’s way in life.

  
  
  


And with his path lit bright before him,

With his team standing beside him,

He takes the first step in relating to the stars;

The first step in  _ becoming _ a star.

  
  


He put on his Hokage hat.

And god, is it uncomfy.

**Author's Note:**

> This took quite the turn-around lmao


End file.
